moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones and the Scrolls of Faith
Indiana Jones and the Scrolls of Faith is the upcoming 5th movie in the Indiana Jones series. It is slated to be released in 2015 and will possibly be the last movie in the ''Indiana Jones ''series Plot Indiana Jones 5 opens 4 years after Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. In Mongolia, Indiana Jones and his guides are looking for the tomb of Genghis Khan, which they believe holds the directions to the most powerful piece of parchment know to man, the Scrolls of Faith, which grant the holder eternal wealth. Indy eventually finds the tomb underground, which is guarded by a large stone door. Indy pushes the door open, then finds a massive hall containing the tomb of Genghis Khan. On top of the tomb lays a tablet, which, in Mongolian, reads the directions to the Scrolls of Faith. Indy takes the tablet and starts to head out. However, they are surrounded by Chinese scouts, who want the tablet as it holds the directions to the Scrolls of Faith. Indy refuses, and the scouts shoot down the guides. Indy takes out his whip and takes a machine gun from a scout, threatening to shoot down the Chinese general, Mao Yong, in Chinese. The scouts open fire. Indy then escapes by convoy. Behind the wheel is Sallah, his long time friend and professional excavist. The Chinese scouts follow Indy by truck. Indy shoots down some of the scouts, then sees the main scout and shoots him down. Indy hears a sound like a train and looks up and sees a jet shooting down on the truck. Indy and Sallah successfully take down the jet, and head to the Mongolia airport. As Indy and Sallah head back to the US their plane is bombed and dives down into New York harbor. The pilot, who is revealed to be a Chinese spy opens fire on Indy and Sallah. indy and Sallah escape by parachute just as the plane crashes into the ocean. They are taken to the United States Architectual Research Programm, where two agents examine Indy's tablet saying its a piece of unknown history. They tell Indy and Sallah that the tablet is actually a fake and the real tablet is located in the USARP. They give Indy the tablet which has the translated directions to the Scrolls of Faith. Indy and Sallah thank the men and head to Indy's college campus home where they examine the tablet. The tablet states that in order to obtain the scrolls, one must not be aware of its power but of its value. The tablet states that the scrolls are located in the Dynasty Temple in China. Indy and Sallah head to China, where word has gotten around that Indy threatend the Chinese general. The Chinese, who take this kind of stuff very seriously, have set up posters telling the Chinese government to give the threateners a death penalty. In order to avoid being seen, Indy and Sallah disguise themsleves as Chinese peseants. They follow the directions on the tablet and avoid any suspicion. Finally Indy and Sallah make it to the Dynasty Temple which is now a tourist attraction, and sneak inside. They search the temple for the scroll room. Eventually they find it and find the scrolls are located in a heavily sealed chest. Indy uses a rock to break it open and they find the scrolls. Indy reads the Mongolian writing on the scrolls which states that the scrolls were a test to see if one knew the difference between what is right and not. Suddenly, they hear yells of Chinese and footsteps running into the temple. Indy and Sallah become ambushed by the Chinese army. Yao Mong takes out his pistol and orders Indy and Sallah into the trucks. Indy and Sallah are taken to a concentration camp located on the border of China. There, they are put into cells. Indy takes out a pin from his jumpsuit and pickes at the lock but to no success. the next day, Indy and Sallah are ordered into the camp where they are tied to to a pole. Yao Mong tells Indy and Sallah that this never wouldve happened if theyd just given him the tablet. He unties Sallah and the guards grab him. Yao Mong takes out his pistol and shoots. Indy watches in shock as Sallah falls on the ground dead. Blood starts pouring out of his chest. Anger and hatred fills Indy and he uses all his might to break free of the ropes. He punches a guard and shoots down the soldiers. He looksaround for Yao Mong and sees that he has escaped by convoy. Indy shoots down the metal fence and gets into a truck and chases Yao Mong and the Chinese army. Indy aims for Yao Mong and shoots. Yao Mong ducks and fires at Indy Indy suddenly feels the pain in his left shoulder. Hed been shot. Blood rapidly pous out his shoulder. He manages to get close enough to Yao Mong and climbs onto his truck. Yao Mong orders 3 soldiers out on top of his truck. Indy shoots through the top of the truck and beats the soldiers. He makes it into the drivers seat and punches Yao Mong. Yao Mong punches Indy and Indy aims at Yao Mong. Yao Mong grabs the gun by the tip and throws it out the windows. Indy grabs the wheel and ducks Yao Mongs punches. He sees the Dynasty Temple in the distance and heads for it. Indy feels something on the tip of his head and sees Yao Mong's pistol pointed at him. Indy grabs Yao mong by the neck and says "Take this you rotten piece of shit" and hurls Yao Mong out the front window. Indy feels a bump under him and sees Yao Mong's dead body lying in the distance. Indy then heads for the Dynasty Temple. 'Indy makes it to the Dynasty Temple and heads inside. He's stopped by Chinese soldiers who are guarding the temple. One of them steps forward and says "Dr Jones if you won't surrender to us.." He signals for the soldiers to head into the room and bring back someone "Then perhaps someone you love will. Indy sees the soldierss come back with two masked bodies. One of the soldiers pulls the masks off and Indy sees that theyre Marion Ravenwood his wife and Mutt Williams his son. They take Indy, Marion, and Mutt into the scroll room and tie Indy to a chair. The soldier steps forward and says" Now watch Dr Jones" He orders for the soldiers to fire. Just as theyre about to shoot, Indy uses all his might to break out of the chair and beats the soldiers. He yells at Marion to take his satchel and pull out the scrolls which he took form the concentration camp. Marion places them on the wall and the room starts to shake. A bright ray of light flashes out from the scrolls and the ceiling starts to collapse. The soldiers all start to run out. Indy, Marion, and Mutt run out. They find the exit has been blocked off by fallen rocks. Indy says"Wait. I know whatll happen" He tells Marion and mutt to stay right where they are. The temple stops crumbling. Suddenly, Indy, Marion, and mutt are lifted into the air. The whole room starts to flood with white light then it stops. Indy, marion and mutt fall down. Indy gets up and sees that the temple looks perfect and the exit isnt blocked off. They run outside and Indy cant believe what he sees. Sallah was waiting for them in a convoy. Indy couldnt believe it. "Sallah?" Indy says. Sallah smiles and says "Yes. The scrolls didnt only grant the holder wealth. They also granted them happiness" He tells Indy to get in the convoy and they drive to the Mongolia airport. On the way home Indy ask Sallah "How did this all happen?" Sallah leaned and said "You were wise enough to know that wealth is not the most important thing in the world. Happiness is one of them" Indy says"Im just glad nothing too crazy happened. At Indy's college home he was wrapping the tablet in a cloth and placed it in his desk drawer. He turned to Sallah who was holding a glass of wine and said"Who knows Sallah? Maybe one day I'll be going back to Hangar 51 and seeing all those treasures I discovered" Sallah smiles and says "When do you think that day will come?" Indy says "Just not today" Section heading Write the second section of your page here.